The present invention relates to a support device for bags and receptacles and, more particularly, to a support device which permits suspension thereof for storage and transportation of bags.
One of the environmental concerns is waste. Reduction of waste concerns everyone, including the consumer who can effectively participate by recycling. The recycling process can begin with plastic bags used to carry purchases from supermarkets, stores, shops and the like.
The storage and transport of recyclable bags presents a number of problems. Plastic bags tend to lose their shape and aesthetic appeal because they crush, wrinkle, form unsightly piles and are difficult to separate, organize and smooth out for reuse. The present invention provides a support device which facilitates storage and recycling of plastic bags with ease.